1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal-insulator transition (MIT) device, and more particularly, to a 3-terminal switch including an MIT device, and a switching system including the 3-terminal switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor transistor, which is also referred to as a 3-terminal electronic device, includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and a third electrode as a gate electrode. Such a gate electrode is separated from the first electrode and the second electrode by a gate insulator. In the conventional semiconductor transistor, when a voltage is applied to the gate electrode, a charge is induced. Then a current flows as the induced charge flows according to an electric potential difference between the first electrode and the second electrode. In other words, the conventional semiconductor transistor performs a current on-off operation according to a voltage applied to the gate electrode.
A Mott-Hubbard metal-insulator transition (MIT) transistor (also known as a Mott transistor) that operates according to a continuous MIT without a jump, and a transistor that operates according to a discontinuous MIT with a jump have a structure wherein a third electrode is separated from a first electrode and a second electrode, like a semiconductor transistor.
Since it is not easy to produce a gate insulation layer having excellent insulation property for such transistors, it is difficult to control an on-off operation of the transistors. Specifically, in the transistor including a discontinuous MIT, it is required to develop a structure for easily controlling an MIT jump.